Chronicles of the dead
by ChrisMiya61
Summary: El fin ha llegado... Sin plena advertencia todo ha quedado sumido en la obscuridad, pero ahora ¿Que pasara con nosotros? Lucharemos con tal de sobrevivir o simplemente aceptaremos nuestro cruel destino...(Pésimo Summary lo se U.u pero es mi primera historia, al menos denme una oportunidad :3) *Inscripciones abiertas*


_**Hola Gente!, esta es mi primera historia en este sitio, soy nuevo en esto y espero que tengan paciencia conmigo jeje…**_

_**Bueno, La historia comenzará aproximadamente 3 horas antes de la infección en y será ambientada en Japón como la serie original.**_

_**A continuación les dejo la ficha para llenar por si desean participar en la historia**_

_**Datos Básicos**_

Nombre y Apellido: (Ambos japoneses)

Apodo: (Opcional)

Género:

Orientación sexual:

Edad: (14- 18)

Fecha de nacimiento: (Día/Mes)

Ciudad natal: (También japonesa)

Tipo de sangre:

Semestre/Grado: (Es una preparatoria de cuatro años/semestres)

_**Rasgos Físicos/Apariencia (Antes y después de la infección)**_

Estatura:

Peso:

Tipo de tez: (Color de Piel)

Color/Tipo/Forma del cabello:

Color de ojos:

Tamaño del pecho/copa: (Solo mujeres)

Físico:

Cicatrices/Tatuajes/Piercings/otros:

Algo Más:

Primer Set de ropa: (Tiene que ser el uniforme escolar)

Segundo Set de Ropa:

Tercer Set de ropa:

Cuarto Set de ropa: (La historia se desarrollara durante finales de otoño, por lo cual este set seria ropa de invierno…)

Pijama: (Este último es por si decido hacer un capítulo "especial" xD)

_**Personalidad**_ _**(Lo más detallado posible, por favor… n_n)**_

Personalidad:(Antes de la Infección y Después de la Infección)

Objetivo o Meta principal:

Algún Secreto:

Habilidades/Fortalezas: (Cinco o menos)

Debilidades:(Cinco o más)

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Miedos/fobias:

Estabilidad mental:(Al principio y algún tiempo después de la infección)

Como reaccionaria si la/lo mordieran: (Sean realistas...)

Que sería capaz de hacer para sobrevivir:

_**Relaciones Sociales/Familiares**_

Qué tipo de personas serían sus amigos:

Cuales sus enemigos:

Les gustaría que su personaje tuviese pareja: (y si es así como les gustaría que fuese)

Familia: (Hermanos, Padres, etc… y que ha pasado con ellos)

Que sería capaz de hacer por sus amigos/pareja/familia:

_**Historia**_

Historia personal:

Como era su vida en la escuela:

Como era su vida en el hogar y su relación con su familia:

Clubes en los que participaba:

Mejor Club/deporte:

_**Otros**_

Tipo de combate:

Primera arma: (esta sería la que usarían dentro del instituto… cualquier cosa que tuviesen ala mano…)

Segundo set de armas:

Tercer set de armas:

Cuarto set de armas:

Les gustaría que hubiese lemon (sexo) en la historia:(esa será su decisión n_n)

_**Tengo pensado en aceptar solamente 12 personajes (6 mujeres y 5 hombres sin contar el mío) pero esa cifra puede cambiar (dependiendo del éxito de esta cosa xD), los personajes los voy a elegir no por el orden de llegada de estos, sino por la originalidad y que ayuden a crear una buena trama, además todos los personajes deben ser enviados por PM.**_

_**No Mary Sue!... por favor absténganse de enviarme personajes perfectos. A mí me encantan la originalidad y el realismo más en este tipo de tema.**_

_**Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido. No sin antes dejarles también mi ficha (aunque no pondré todos los datos para no hacer muy predecible mi personaje), cualquier comentarito, sugerencia o incluso ayuda siempre será bienvenida. Adiós! n.n**_

_Nombre y Apellido: _Sasuke Takeshi

_Apodo: _"Sask"

_Género: _Masculino

_Orientación sexual: _Hetero

_Edad: _17

_Fecha de nacimiento: _15/Julio

_Ciudad natal: _Tokio/Japón

_Tipo de sangre: _A+

_Semestre/Grado: _3 Grado

_**Rasgos Físicos/Apariencia (Antes y después de la infección)**_

_Estatura: _1:79

_Peso: _65

_Tipo de tez: _Tez blanca

_Color/Tipo/Forma del cabello: _Tiene el cabello lacio, color castaño obscuro, Algo largo y desordenado tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

_Color de ojos: _Café Claro

_Físico: _Cuerpo esbelto, aunque ligeramente fornido

_Primer Set de ropa: _Zapatillas de Blancas, pantalón de vestir negro, playera de cuello y manga larga color verde y una campera negra abierta encima de esta… (En si el uniforme escolar)

_**Personalidad (Lo más detallado posible, por favor… n_n)**_

_Personalidad:(Antes) _Sasuke siempre fue un chico muy callado aunque no anti-social, es muy simpático, siempre trata de llevarse bien con todos, es muy relajado y se la pasa sonriendo… (Después) eso ustedes con el tiempo lo verán jeje…

_Objetivo o Meta principal: _Sobrevivir

_Habilidades/Fortalezas: _(Cinco o menos) Tiene una rapidez y unos reflejos de gato impresionantes además de una muy buena coordinación mano ojo.

_Clubes en los que participaba: _Futbol Soccer y club de kendo (aunque nunca fue bueno en este último)

_Mejor Club/deporte: _Futbol Soccer (Jugaba como portero de ahí fue donde vino su agilidad, rapidez y coordinación)

_**Otros**_

_Tipo de combate: _Defensivo

_Primera arma: (esta sería la que usarían dentro del instituto… cualquier cosa que tuviesen ala mano…) _Un Bate de Béisbol

_Segundo set de armas: _Una Pistola Beretta modelo M9


End file.
